Happy Freakin' Birthday
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Birthday Fic. It's Gojyo's birthday again, and its never been one of his favorite days of the year. But maybe it's not so bad after all. AngstRomance. Slight GojyoHakkai.


Happy Freakin' Birthday

By: eternalsailorsolarwind

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is owned by the incomparable Minekura-sensei. I bow before her.

A/N: November ninth is Gojyo's birthday. I doubt he's had very good memories of the day over the years. But things have been looking up for him the last few years. Gojyo/Hakkai.

0o0o0o0o0o

Gojyo left the room he shared with the others earlier than usual. He even beat Hakkai out of bed for once. Shrugging into his leather jacket, on the way out the door, he paused to light a cigarette. There was no way he was sticking around today. He didn't want to deal with it.

"It" being his birthday. He turned 24 today. Whoopedy-shit. At best, his birthday had been just another day over the years. Other times, it was like Fate was just trying to kick him in the balls. And he knew from personal experience that she had good aim. Gojyo could count on one hand the times he'd actually had a good birthday.

Stepping out into the main street, he looked around, deciding to find some breakfast. Preferably somewhere without a greedy _bakazaru_ to fight with over it; or a pissy-ass monk to shoot at him because of the fight. He wanted some peace for once.

Finding a busy little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, Gojyo walked in and ordered. The food was pretty good, better for not having to be fought over. He lingered over his breakfast, drinking an extra cup of coffee.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Startled, Gojyo looked up. A familiar face smiled at him. His best friend and lover had tracked him down – again. The man had a positive talent for it. "Wha?"

"You always want privacy today, Gojyo. And where better to hide on this trip than in plain sight?" Hakkai reasoned, taking the seat opposite him.

Gojyo raised a red eyebrow. Oddly enough, he was not upset at seeing Hakkai here. "What about Sanzo and Goku?"

"Sleeping, when I left," replied the healer, who ordered his own breakfast when the waitress came by. "I felt they could use the extra rest."

Gojyo grunted, lighting up another cigarette. In Hakkai-speak, that meant that he'd let the other two sleep to allow them some time alone. Unable to help himself, Gojyo chuckled. "Sanzo'll probably have a hangover from all that saké he drank last night anyway. Thanks, Hakkai."

Shrugging, the converted youkai ate his breakfast. "Consider it part of your birthday present, Gojyo."

Having nothing to say to that, the two friends sat in companionable silence while Hakkai finished his breakfast. Gojyo let his mind wander a bit. He'd never been able to figure out how Hakkai had learned when his birthday was. But the last several years since he'd met the other man had been the best of his life – birthdays included.

His birthdays when he was growing up were hell. When his mother remembered them, she made sure to make him feel worse than ever – and was often drunk to top it off. Jien had tried, but hadn't been able to do much for him. And...later, there hadn't been any reason, or way, to celebrate his birthday. It was only after Hakkai had come into his life that his birthday began to mean anything.

Hakkai standing up brought Gojyo out of his thoughts. His lover paid for their meals, and they left the restaurant. They walked along, Gojyo following the healer back to the inn they had stayed at, until he was tugged into an alleyway.

"Huh? Hakkai…" his words were smothered as a mouth descended on his.

The kiss was deep, hot, and passionate. Gojyo moaned as a familiar tongue jousted with his, warring for dominance. Hands fisted into his jacket, not letting him pull away – not that he wanted to. He felt his knees buckle and head swim from the passion of the kiss.

Finally, the kiss ended, and Gojyo looked at his lover with dazed eyes. "Uh, wow?"

Hakkai smiled at him, and leaned in close to whisper, "Happy Birthday, Gojyo."

Gojyo smiled at his lover. It looked like this wouldn't be such a bad birthday after all.


End file.
